Hazbin Hotel: Redemption Through Sin
by Spyno41
Summary: This is it. Got myself a one way ticket to Hell, Hotel California-style. And to top the icing on this shit cake, I'm twenty years too late. Now I gotta pay back a debt my dad dumped on me. Thanks dad. Now I can never meet you in heaven. So I can rip your balls off.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the frying pan, into the fucking flames of Hell!**

"Next!" Huh? How did I get here? I look around me and notice that I'm in a line full of little kids. There are two men with black suits and sunglasses, checking everyone in line. At the end of the line, there's an iron door. "Are you deaf as well as retarded? Next!" He shouts at me with a husky voice. I jump and move closer.

"W-Where am I?" I said nervously. He ignores me, as he looks at the list. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are ya Daniel Gomez Fernandez Lopez?"

"Y-Yea?" I hesitantly answer. I have no clue what the fuck was going on.

"It says here, you are twenty-four years late!" He screams. There's an alarm going off. "A shame. You seemed very promising, but he only accept ages between one to five." He said as a lever appears.

"W-W-Wait a minu-" Before I could finish, he pulls the lever and a trap door opens below me and I fall into the depths to the unknown. I hear laughter and flames engulfing around me. My vision is consumed in red and a pentagram. I can hear the sounds of cars and people getting louder. Uh oh. I'm going to die. And sure enough, I face planted on the concrete, shattering the bone in my upper body and losing conscious.

_**Persona Q2-Road Less Taken**_

**Your movie, your storyline**

**All decided before the curtain rises**

**How does it feel to be inclined**

**T'ward fate so certain?**

**How can you change a thing if your life (your life)**

**Has been written into stone?**

**Your life's been written into plot lines**

**By another, can you make it your own?**

**(What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do?**

**Is your life plot written by someone but you**

**What'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do?**

**Would you stand up and fight through?)**

**You are looking without seeing**

**It's not like you were blind**

**But something had you fleeing**

**From what you could find**

**Just hiding in plain sight**

**You're already always free**

**Now you're looking and you're seeing**

**Your every choice is fine**

**No plot limits your freedom**

**And the story line is yours for the making**

**The road less taken**

**Could be where you're meant to be!**

Upon waking up, I feel like someone grabbed my shirt and is suspending me like a rag doll. Then they snort.

"You sure this guy is dead?" Said a deep voice.

"Of course! Did you know that humans never change into demons because they're dead on arrival? I mean just look at his curly brown hair. This piece of waste must've been a nobody and killed himself out of shame!" This guy sounds like a salesman trying so hard to sell a beat up car. And I take full offense on that statement. My hair is beautiful and soft like a sheep! I try to say something, but the immense pain in my chest prevents it and I could only moan.

"What the fuck!?" The deep voiced guy drops me, making the pain worse and I groan. "You trying to cheat me!?"

"I-I mean you said you wanted something dead and sure he may be a little alive, but he's mostly dead."

"That don't mean it's dead! I have standards. Now give me my money back!"

"Fuck you! No refunds." Their bickering is causing me to have a migraine.

"You motherfucker!" I hear a brawl happening, but I'm focusing on recovering and getting away from this mess. I use every energy in my body to stand up, and even then, I lean against a wall for support. It hurts. Can't imagine how one can survive a fall like that. But here I am, still somewhat in one piece. Opening my eyes, I see the two guys still fighting, however there's something weird about them. My vision is blurry, but I believe I can make out horns like a bull on one of them. Then it becomes clear and I gasp in horror.

The guy pummeling the imp looking salesmen is a minotaur like brute with long black hair and purple highlights. I scan my surroundings and then that feeling of your blood running cold kicks in. The streets and walls are full of graffiti that puts his neighborhood to shame. The residents are as horrifying. Some spider creatures, Cyclops and many more monsters walking and causing debauchery everywhere. Explosions can be heard from close by as if there's a war. It's all too overwhelming!

"I have to get out of here!" I scream loudly. Needed to say something to force my body to move. I don't know where I'm running, but anywhere is better than here. I pass many of those monsters, some pushing out of the way. Maybe it's the adrenaline but there's a news network of some sort, showing what looks like a blonde with blushes on her face.

"A..tel..rehabilitates sinners!" That's all I could gather. Rehab for sinners?

"Hey fucker! I ain't letting you be a waste of my money!" That was the minotaur! I need to get the fuck out of here! There is a tight alleyway that is too big for him, so I take a sharp right turn towards it. As I thought, he couldn't fit and curses at me. A breath of relief in this constant adrenaline rush. Then a bunch of hands tangle around my body! I look up to see this weird monster with tentacles leering at me with her three eyes.

"Ooooh~ Never thought I'd ever see a soul that's pure here. Ara ara~ I can't wait to defile your prostate in ways you can't imagine." I screech in terror as she lifts me to her level and starts shredding my clothes. Then something grabs me by the head and tugs hard. "The fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Ima have a piece of his boy pussy!" Says a raspy feminine voice.

"Fuck off, fur fag! I saw him first!" Now more demons are wrestling for me. My arms are dislocated from the constant force their exerting. Won't this nightmare please end!? One of them breaks me free from their grasp and slammed me to the ground. I can barely breathe.

"Can't a pedo jack off to CP in peace!?" Yells the lizard person. He tightens the grip. "I'm sick of everyone's shit! And if I can't get laid, no one will!" At his last words, I get flung across the city. The lights of the place fades and trees become a more common sight. Just my luck, I hit every single branch and land head first to the dirt road like the first time.

"Ughnds…" I can't even cry in pain. Something warm and wet is getting bigger under me. Is it piss or blood? At this point, I don't care. I just want all this to be over. My vision is being consumed by darkness. At last. The sweet embrace of death.

_Some time later..._

Should I even be alive after that? No human would ever survive what I've been through. And yet death hasn't claimed me yet. Laying on my blood and I'm still breathing. In fact, the pain is very slowly but surely fading away. Once again, I force myself to stand. Seems my arms fixed themselves while I was unconscious. Don't know how that works, but I ain't complaining. Looking down, I see my entire body covered in blood and scratches. Even if it's my own blood, it still makes me sick to my stomach. My "white" shirt is completely shredded, only a small fabric remain around my neck. At least my black pants have survived the ordeal. Was I wearing sandals or shoes? Either or, I must've lost them when being chased by those monsters.

"Huh?" Upon closer inspections, my arms are covered with grey colored scales. I start thinking that I might've been infected and now I'm turning into a monster! The scales turn red and I start freaking out. "AAAAAAAAAAH! This can't be happening! This has to be a fucking nightmare!" Breathe Danny! Just take a chill pill. When you realize you're dreaming, it's only a matter of time before I wake up. That thought calms me a bit and the scales turn blue. "No use standing here until it's over." Even if my entire body is dying, I need to keep moving.

I finally see the exit and there seems to be a light coming from outside. Cautiously taking cover behind the shrubs, I peek to only discover one tall building with the sign at the top saying "Hazbin Hotel." It's close to the city, but it has fences separating itself from it.

"Hazbin Hotel? Hotel. Ho...tel...Oh! This could the hotel that rehabilitates sinners. Maybe." There could be other hotels she could've been talking about, but the thought of me going back to the city sends shivers down my spine. Ah well, it's a dream anyways. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. That's right. This is all fake and nothing damaging will happen. With newfound courage, I limply make my way to the hotel. Woah mama. The place sure looks bigger up close. The design of the place sure looks bomb as fuck.

"Not even awake would I come up with something as creative." Maybe it's a collective mind thing. Sooooooo. Do I knock? I mean it's a hotel, right? I should be able to just go in. I place my hand on the door handle. My body starts shaking and the scales turn yellow.

"On second thought, maybe I should knock. Just in case if it's open." So I knocked on the door. I feel like I just made the worst mistake of my life. Seconds pass and I can hear someone walking up to the door. My mind starts to think of the worst possible scenarios. What if it's an Eldritch Abomination that lures people and mind fucks them? Or a cockroach hybrid with pigs that experiments human by centipeding people!? Or worse, it's the landlord increasing the rent again, preventing us from ever escaping poverty! Okay that last part doesn't make sense in this situation, but it's scary nonetheless.

The door opens and it's the same blonde that I saw in the news. She looks kinda cute...Why is she just staring at me like I'm a psycho? Oh, right.

"H-Hey th-" She slams the door shut. "...Um. Now what?" Kinda anticlimactic. I was expecting at least a musical or something. The door opens again.

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel, my dear sinner! My name is Charlie!" She says to me with such enthusiasm that's a little too much for me. "Please, come inside." Not giving me much choice, cause she grabs my arm and pulls me in. The inside looks very nice and clean. We stop at the lobby.

"This is where you'll be spending the rest of your days until you have been redeemed. It's going to be so much fun! We're going to teach you proper manners, how to be a good Devil loving soul and best of all, singing and dancing!

"I definitely like the last part." Her enthusiasm sure is contagious. I almost forgot about all the terrible things that happened to me. Almost.

"Really? That's great! Why don't you sing right now?"

"Eh?"

"Come on! Show me what you got." She beams a smile that's honestly blinding.

"Sheesh. You're putting me on the spot. Give me a sec to think of something." Now what song is good that doesn't require...too much music? If that makes any sense. I think long and hard. "Okay. I think I got it." I clear my throat. "I ca-" I starts coughing. "Sorry. My chest hurts a bit." That's an understatement. "I should be good now."

_**Hercules-Go the distance**_

I sing the song to the best of my abilities. Which is not the best, but I can say I'm decent. It is my childhood song. The scales changed to the mood of the song. Once I'm done, there's a pause and I can see from the look on her forced smile that it was bad.

"It was shit, wasn't it?"

"What? Nooooo. It's just um...unique?" I give her a look that I didn't believe her bullshit. She sighs. "It was kind of shit."

"I thought so."

"But hey, you don't have to be so blue!" Fucking dammit. Why do these scales make me so transparent. I know I'm sad, you don't gotta show the world I'm blue! "You'll get better if you keep practicing and that's what we're here for. For you to be redeemed and ascend to Heaven!" She keeps saying that. Redemption.

"What do I need to be redeemed from?" She's taken aback by my question.

"Well from the sins you've committed. It's why you're in Hell, right?" She's not even sure.

"Ohoho~ What do we have here?" I hear a voice that sounds like it's coming from an old radio. We both look at the stairs to find a freaky red looking motherfucker! His big grin showing those sharp teeth is forever imprinted in my mind. This guy is literally a walking red flag. Well my scales seems to be liking him, cause they've turned red. 

"Radio Demon." Charlie says with venom. "I thought you were out with Angel Dust and Vaggie grocery shopping?"

"Hahaha! I don't waste my time on such meaningless tasks." It's freaky how his voice sounds like that. "Especially with our newest guest arriving." His smile becomes wider as he looks at me.

"Okay. This is becoming too scary right now. I can wake up now. Wake up!" I slap my cheeks. Why am I not waking up? I notice that the Radio Demon is now next to me.

"Oh? You believe to be in a dream? Was your death that traumatizing, that you forgot how you died?" He takes a step forward and I step back. "I bet as you were running away from the demons, you wanted to wake up from this nightmare. How many times did you lie to yourself?" He takes another step.

"I-I-" I can't even finish. Dead? That's impossible! Just yesterday, I remember arriving home and…the smell of blood hitting my nose. "No.." Seeing the body of my mom, sister and brother lying lifelessly on the floor. "No!" I saw it. A group of people in the kitchen gathering our belongings. I tried running away, but I wasn't expecting another person behind me. He bats my head, immobilizing me on the floor. The last thing I heard was a gunshot. "Nonononono!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, these are the moments I truly enjoy the most." His face becomes more twisted. "And you want to know what the best part is?" He gets up to my face. His face becoming more demonic. "You are never going to ascend to Heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trauma is serious business. So we need some Latina and Hispanic action. Yes, there is a difference.**

**Author's note: Sup guys! I decided to change the colors with * Cause it would be annoying to point out the color change. Enjoy!**

It has been five days since I've locked myself in my room. I have just been laying on the floor and stared at the white ceiling. My scales haven't changed from black since I regained the memory of my death. I grew a tail since then. I would have freaked out if I had the energy. My eyes also change color with the scales, cause I looked in the mirror and they were also black. The scales covered my entire arms and legs, with bits on my feet and chest. I heard that I'm getting more corrupt with each passing time. There is a knock at the door.

"H-Hey. It's me again. Just checking up on you." Oh Charlie. Bless her for still trying. She's the only one that seems to care about my hopeless ass. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, me and Vaggie are always here for you." I stay silent. I just don't know what to say and I'll just be a bother anyway...Wait a minute. I should talk! I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize. I bet my mom would beat my ass for being this much of a pussy. Then hug me for being emotional. I want to remember them for their good times alive instead of their end.

***Brown* **"He-" I cough. It hurts! I heard not talking for a long time weakens your vocal chords, but I didn't think that still applies once your dead! Great, now my voice is hoarse as the place I'm currently living. It is a challenge getting up, but I'm good. One look at the mirror and I know for a fact I'm not leaving this room being this dirty. "I'll meet you guys in a moment. I need to to shower real quick." I say hoarsely.

"Really!? That's terrific news! I'll gather everyone in the ballroom. Vaggie will be waiting at the lobby for you when you're done. Don't take too long. She can be very impatient." She quickly leaves. I go into the bathroom and let the warm water soothe me.

The memory of my death keeps resurfacing, but the constant exposure makes certain events change. Like the first time was smelling blood, dead parents, bad guys and gunshot. Pretty straightforward. But then it changes to bad guys, gunshot, bad guys and gunshot. Then the kicker that made me doubt was smelling blood, orgy, massive bukkake and shooting myself. Either the trauma is so horrific that my brain can't even give me an uncensored version or maybe...I spent too long already. Don't wanna keep this Vaggie waiting. I grab some white shirt and pants in one of the cabinets. Can't wear shoes anymore cause I got reptilian feet now. All right. Time to he-"AAAOUCH!" I totally forgot I had a tail and slam the door on it. I head down and there's a woman with a frown on her face glaring at me.

***Orange* **"You must be Vaggie." I extend my hand. "My name is-"

"Don't waste your time. You'll have your chance to introduce yourself along with everyone else." She turns and starts walking down the hall to the ballroom. Well that was very rude. Though I should get used to it by now. I follow her and we eventually find the room but she stops and turns to me.

"A little word of advice. From here on out, you'll be a patient in the hotel and we will try our hardest for you guys to ascend to Heaven. So please don't try and do any stupid shit. Am I clear?"

***Blue* **"Crystal." She still doubts me but we go ahead inside and I gotta say...the room looks spiffy as fuck. Lot's of snake and apple designs around the place and it's very spacious as expected. Look, I'm not an expert when it comes to describing fancy stuff, so bear with me. In the middle of the room are white chairs positioned in a circle and one of the seats are occupied by a four-armed girl. She's pretty busty and isn't afraid to show it. I look too hard as she notices me and smirks. Showing those sharp teeth and one golden tooth.

"Ya like what you see?" She sounds like a male mobster...Wait a minute. "What da ya say we ditch this shit show, go to my room and fuck each other in the ass?" The now pretty boy wraps his arms around me.

***Red* **"Uuuuh, I think I'll hard pass on that one, chief." If this was a normal situation, I'd think about it. Right now, there's too much weird shit I don't know. He frowns and sighs frustratingly.

"Uuuugh! How much longer is Blushes going to take? Do you have any idea how many dicks I could've sucked by now?" He starts counting. "More than you've had in your entire life." He directs that comment to Vaggie, in which she responds with a glare so intense, I can practically hear a tiger's growl from it. We hear the door open and speaking of the devil, it's Charlie with the rest of the group. In a split nanosecond, one of them dashes towards the spider man and start flopping on top of him like a fish. "Fucking hell! Can someone get this retard off of me!?" Vaggie and I grab the fucker off and sit him on the chair. Now I see why he was flopping around. He's wearing a straitjacket.

"Oh. You're a man." He says it so as a matter of factly. As if he didn't just sexually assault someone. His white feathers relax and he slouches. He looks like a duck, but more demonic. As everything in Hell is. Vaggie is already helping the gay dude up. Charlie approaches the situation and the look on her face tells me she's not liking how this is already starting.

After Charlie reassures us that it's all cool and chill, we each sit on the chairs. Me and Vaggie have to unfortunately sit next to the duck dude.

"Okay! Now that we finally have everyone here, we can know a little more about each other and work together towards your ascension!" Charles knows how to keep the spirit up, even when no one here shares her enthusiasm. Reading the room, she gets a little nervous. "How about we start by introducing ourselves. Would you like to start Angel?" She motions at the femboy and he sighs.

"I don't see the point of this but whatever." He composes himself by fixing his hair and puffy chest. "The name's Angel Dust. I'm sure you avid porn addicts have heard of me." Most people nod.

"So you're a pornstar or something?" Everyone looked at me like I've just asked the dumbest question in the world. ***Grey* **"I just got here, ok?" I frustratingly say.

"Meet me later and we can get to know each other personally. Preferably with one of us being tied up to the bed~." Aaaaand he just made things awkward.

"Well it's a no brainer most of you know Angel. How about you?" She points at the duck person.

"Name's Bob." He says smoothly. If he didn't try to rape Angel earlier, I would've thought him to be a chill dude. We wait for him to add more, but there's silence.

"That's it?" Angel says.

"She just said to introduce myself."

"I just thought you would have more to say for someone who tried to rape me."

"Hmph. I thought you were a girl, you weren't. Then I stopped." It's scary how nonchalant he is.

"O-Ok. Let's move on to the next person." Charles gestures at the wolf guy. His grey fur has black patterns that forms into flames at the top of his head. The jean jacket compliments him well. He has no pants, but his bottom part is so furry, I imagine it must be hard to put one on. His scarlet eyes are scanning the room.

"Qwais Saad. I got executed by gunfire and my sin is adultery." He firmly states. He has a slight middle eastern accent.

"SHIRLEY KAISER!" ***Red* **I jump out of my seat. That fucking scared the shit out of me! The person who screamed has a head of a vulture with antlers that look like dead twigs. She is covered heavily with a black hoodie, white victorian undershirt and a long ass gray skirt. The only color that pops out are her sky blue eyes looking at me with confusion. "Did I startle you, sonny?" She asks with her very clear irish accent. Angel is laughing his ass off from my reaction and everyone else is giving me mixed emotions. Except for Bob, who seems very unimpressed. I quickly get back to my seat.

"Just a little." I say trying to play it cool.

"Hahahaha! A little? You should've seen the look on your face!" Angel imitates my expression and continues laughing. ***Pink* **Jesus Christ. I want to die again.

"It's okay. I apologize if AAAAH scared you." ***Yellow* **It takes sheer immense power for me not to laugh out loud. "As AAAH was saying, my name is Shirley KAAAH-iser. My sin is Sin-eating and AAAAH died because of potato blight...AAAAH!" Please don't let her caw again because I'm about to fucking lose it! Thank god they're distracted by her quirk as I recover from laughing internally.

"It's nice to meet you, Shirley. I hope you have a wonderful time at our hotel!" Charles claps excitedly.

"I would like to go next." Says a smooth womanly voice. I look around to find the source. "I am Lilian Wickerman. I was hanged for practicing witchcraft. I wouldn't consider it a sin, but here I am." The fucking loli black cat is the one speaking. She has some white markings on her fur, but because I'm an uncultured swine, I don't want to assume it to be voodoo or some shit. Her violet shirt that says "I'm a Fun Size!" makes me think something about her is very wild. She has a skinny jean to really emphasize her figure. "So what about you?" She's eyeing me with her hazel eyes. "You look very human for a sinner." Now everyone is looking at me.

***Pink* **"W-Well, I just got here. Maybe it's a process." I compose myself. ***Orange* **"I'm Daniel Gomez. I died by...getting murdered." I pause for a moment. "I actually don't know what my sin is."

"Hahaha! Sure thing, angel boy." Bob. No one asked for your opinion.

"It's like you said, you've only just arrived here. Give it some time and we'll eventually figure out your sin." Charles reassures me. But even then, a sin is something one would never forget.

_**Lights out**_

Angel: Hey! Who turned out the lights?

Vaggie: Everyone stay where you are!

Charlie: I thought we already paid the electric bill.

A spotlight appears in the middle of the group with Danny standing.

Daniel: ***Violet* **There is nothing more tragic than paying for a crime one does not remember committing.

_**Lights fade in**_

There is a moment of silence. I look up to see that the tip of my tail produced the light source for my performance. The tail coils back to normal.

"What the fuck was that?" Angel questions trying to break the ice.

"I don't know. It felt...natural." I couldn't put it in better words.

"O-Okay. Now that everyone is well acquainted with each other, we can start talking about your rehabilitation." I sit down and we all pay attention. Except for Bob. "All of you are here because I know deep inside your soul there is a rainbow just waiting to shine through. While me and Vaggie will provide the tools, it's up to you to make the change and be purified to ascend to the Heavens!" I'm awestruck by her speech. But most of the group seem uninterested. Especially Bob.

_Some hours later…_

After the intervention, everyone decided to go their own things. I went back to my room. I didn't notice it the first time, but I have to admit that it's very fancy looking. I've never been to any hotels, so who knows if it's actually good but I don't mind. I look out the window and see the city. As chaotic as I remember. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life in such a place. Smart move on having the place on the edge. I hear a knock and open the door, but there was no one.

"Weird." I look down and see a file of some sort. Checking if someone is watching, I pick it up and lock the door. Hmmmmm, I don't know if someone dropped it and I should probably return it...I open it and see most of the stuff are redacted! It has a picture of me as a child and it only has my name, date of birth and basic physical information. Even my **death** is censored. Now why would my **death** be censored? I have the memory of my **death**, unless there's more to it than meets the eye. I should probably ask Charles about this.

"But not before a good fapping session! Been tensed all day i gotta release it. Hmmm. Now who do I fap to~?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lots of sexual tension! Man, this is gonna be a peculiar hangover.**

***Red* **Who knew having scaly hands would make masturbating impossible! Ugh. I need to get out anyways, but mark my words penis o'mine. You will get beat off and I will ascend in sensational ecstasy!

"Hahahahahahaha!"...Man I must look crazy. I leave the room with document in hand and make my way downstairs. In the lobby, I see Bob staring at a portrait with a stern look. The moment he notices my presence, his eyes softens.

"Oh. It's you." He passes me and goes upstairs. Fucking weirdo. I look at the same portrait.

Charlie is in the middle being adorable~! She looks uncomfortable though. The guy on the right looks a lot like her. Same blushes too. The beautiful goat horned lady on the left sure is stunning. I wonder why Bob was looking at this? Oh well. No time to figure that out. I scout around to see a cat with a top hat drinking alcohol at the bar. I approach him.

***Orange* **"Hello there." I wave at him. He lazily lifts his head and just stares at me blankly.

"The fuck you want?" What a surprise. Another dick.

"I just wanted to know where Charlie's office is?"

"The only thing I know is my room and the bar. I don't give a shit about anything else." Of course you don't. "If you ain't getting a drink, then fuck yourself off." He chugs down the cheap booze. ***Red* **I'm seriously about to shove that bottle up his ass!

"Hey Husky~" That voice. I turn to see Lilian sitting next to me. "Can I have the Cape Codder, pretty please?"

"I'll have a Bloody Mozza." Qwais says as he sits down next to her. Husky is leering at me.

"Fine! Just get me a Piña Colada." I tell him and he gets to work. We each get our drinks and the cat adds a cherry on top for mine. I take a sip. Ugh. Everything tastes great! But the fucking rum overpowers the rest of the ingredients.

"Aaaah~! Nothing like the smoothness of vodka to get you in the mood for some baby making." ***Crimson* **Did I just become redder!? Keep drinking and hope to an Eldritch Abomination she didn't notice. "Oh? Are you trying to seduce me?" Shit!

"Nah. I don't have control on my scales. They change randomly."

"Is that so?" She places her hands to mine and caresses my scales. "You know the color red is vibrant and meant to call for attention? It can mean anything like anger, passion...sex." ***Scarlet* **Oh nooooooo! "Hmm. Your mouth may deny it, but your body seems to enjoy my touch~." She slides her hand along my arm. I shudder from her soft sensation. Then she stops. "However, you seem like a passive boy. I need an assertive man to make the sheets wrinkle with me."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I've been flirting with you since I got here and you haven't made a single move on me." She sips her drink in a very exaggerated sensual manner. ***Yellow*** Or that could just be my horny hormones clouding my mind! "Don't overthink it, boy. There is plenty of sinners that love to teach the inexperienced." I shudder thinking back on my first arrival hell.

"Assuming you'll ever experience anything and not become a personal toy." Qwais drily states as he sips.

"You say that from experience?" She teases. He ignores her and keeps drinking. Jesus, this tension is going to be the end of me. I need more alcohol to calm myself. I finish my drink first.

"Can I get a shot of whiskey?" Husky takes my cup and gives me a shot.

"Hold on." Lily says to me as she finishes her drink. "Get me a shot too." The cat gives her whiskey too. "Let's play a game of who can drink the most shots. Wanna join us, wolfy boy?" He side glances her and just shrugs. "Great! Get him one too, Husky." He sighs and passes the shot to the very unamused Qwais. "Three, two, one, let's get smashed!" And so we drink the shot.

Another one. ***Blue* **Another one. ***Pink* **And another one. ***Green* **Wait, what comes after that? Oh right one. ***Yellow!* **Another! Hahaha! ***Minty fresh, babe!* **"Wooo! Thatsa espicy!"

"Shhhhhhhhh. ." She hops on Q's lap! I ain't no babysitter! "Mrrow~ You're so warm and comfy. 3" Yo Q is just letting this THOT have her way!

***Red* **"Yo mothafuckas! We're still not done!" I emphasize my dominance by slamming the desk Ace Attorney style. "Spike this bitch up!"

"Wait a moooooment." She slurs and attempts to get off of him to impress me with her child bearing hips. Well you know what? It's working. "For this shot, let's add a little sugar." I don't know if that's a good idea, but I'm too drunk to care! She pours this "sugar" on our drinks and we take it like a boss.

"Hmmm. Not bad." I thought it was gonna make me sick or some-

_One blackout later…_

Uuuuungh. What the fuck happened? I open my eyes to see the ceiling closer than usual. Then I notice a chain connecting to the ceiling. Now the feeling of throwing up is kicking in! Shifting to my side, the bed is swinging slightly...This isn't a bed. ***Yellow*** I'm on a chandelier! How did I get up here!? I look down to see I am really high up. I can barely see the ground floor. I'm starting to hyperventilate. Calm yourself! You're in a comfortable position and if you move slowly to the edge, you can jump down to the closest floor. I slowly made my way to the edge, the chandelier shifting downward making me see the lobby floor that's wayyyy down.

_Crack!_

Oh no! I move faster and swing it back and forth to jump.

_Snap!_

Everything goes slow. I jump towards the bars of the stairs and grip it tightly. The chandelier falls and the impact echoes throughout the place. I'm trying to pull myself up, but I'm far too weak. The sweat on my hands is making me slip. Fuck! I know one can't die, but that doesn't mean the pain isn't gonna be a fucking bitch!

"Well look who I find causing massive property damage?" Oh fuck. I look up and it's none other than the Radio Demon looking down on me with that damn toothy grin. "Looks like you're in need of a helping hand."

"No shit, Sherlock! But I'd sooner fall then get help from someone who clearly has a hidden agenda." It will hurt a fuck ton, but it's a better alternative than taking help from this strawberry pimp.

"Que carajo paso aquí!?" I can hear Vaggie's frustration very clearly from up here. I definitely don't want to deal with the wrath of a latina!

***Red* **"Fine! I'll accept your help!" I grab his hand and finally get on the floor.

"Just looking after my star guest, is all."

"Star guest? What do yo- HUUUUUERGHHJKGBJ!" I projectile vomit off the rail for a good minute. Damn it! That fucking hurt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOY A COGER EL HIJO DE PERRO QUIEN ME VOMITO ENCIMA!" Uh oh. My life is forfeit now!

"My is it very noisy here. Let's move to a more peaceful environment." Radio Demon snaps his fingers and our surroundings become all staticy and shit! Then everything goes back to normal and we're now in a room full of bookcases. He sits on his desk and pours tea. I look out the window. We're still at the hotel. I'm probably in his study. "Care for a drink?" He offers me tea. My stomach grumbles and the headache hasn't gone away. Though he's being friendly for some reason.

***Brown* **"Sure." I sit across him and pours me some tea. Taking a sip, I'm surprised that I didn't throw up. It's not bad. "Back to my question."

"Before that, I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Name's Alastor." He extends his hand.

"Daniel Gomez." I shake his hand. He has a firm grip.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Daniel! You and the guests of this hotel are going to be our wonderful entertainment for us. Mainly me." He says with his shit eating grin. "Especially you being the show's star."

"Why am I the star?"

"When I said to you that you will never ascend to heaven, I thought you were keeping an innocent facade or you were too traumatized to remember your sin." He pulls out the file I was carrying. "However, that changed when I decided to investigate more about you."

"But most of my information is censored."

"Exactly! Even your sin is hidden from the eyes of the public. Clearly someone doesn't want anyone to find out the real reason you're here." He flips the document open. "That mystery is what I want to figure out."

"Why do you care so much about my situation?"

"It's as simple as just satisfying my curiosity. I'm sure you want to know as well. I'd say it is a win-win for both of us." I guess. Well as long as he's helping out, I should cautiously place my trust in him. For now. "Anymore questions?" I shake my head. "All right. I will work on my end to find more information and you in turn will keep me entertained with your show." I raise an eyebrow but I'll question it later. Right now I should focus on how to apologize to Vaggie without being hospitalized.

I get up and leave the room. Making my way to the lobby, Charles is worryingly looking over the mess I made. There's vomit and broken shit everywhere. She notices me and relief washes over her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried something might've happened to you with all the chaos that happened last night."

"What do yooooooOOOOOH!" I notice the mess around me. It's like Irma decided to stop by for a visit and got drunk and wreck the entire place. Weird analogy, but the point is crossed. Did...did I do all this? "Any idea what the hell happened here?"

"No clue." She sighs and bites her nails. "We couldn't leave our rooms cause someone put debris in front of every door of the building. By the time we got out, they had already left. Did you notice anything last night?" I freeze. What the hell am I supposed to say to her? That me and the fellas got drunk and fucked everything up? Godammit! Can't even look at her face.

***Orange* **"I don't know. I slept through most of it." She doubts me. Can't blame her. I'm sweating bullets right now.

"Messy messy messy messy!" There's a little cyclop dusting everything in a flash. Charlie is contemplating something and walks to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I seem to be asking a lot of questions today, but there's too many things that I still don't know.

"I'm going to the city and try to find Qwais, Lilian and Shirley. I think they might've been scared off and fled." She has a sad expression. Fuck me. This is my fault. All because I can't say no to a challenge!

"Mind if I tag along? Going alone in that literal hellhole is suicide." She raises an eyebrow at my statement. I hope I didn't say anything weird again. She nods and we jump into the limo.

_Back to the nightmare_

Yup. Still as horrifying as I remember. Though I don't feel scared as before. We're in front of a clocktower of some sort. The streets are littered with demons and monsters. Can't say that anymore as I'm part of them. For now.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll split up to cover more ground. I'll head west and you go east. We will meet here at exactly three o'clock." She points at the clocktower. Twelve thirty-four. Three hundred and twenty-four days remaining? I'll ask about that later. I nod and we head our separate ways.

I pass through many shops and bars asking if they've seen my colleagues, but no one wants to cooperate! I look at the clock. One fifteen. Fuck man. I hope Charles has better luck than me. I'll just try this one discoteca. I approach the buff looking motherfucker.

"Name." Oh it's a woman? Guys look like chicks and gals look like dudes here in Hell. Actually, that also applies to anime too. "Name." She says sternly.

***Yellow* **"O-Oh I was just gonna ask if you've seen a wolf boy, a-"

"If you're not here to enter, then get the fuck out." I'm shocked that she's very hostile. Not! Some demons leave and I catch a glimpse of the inside. It's a disco with many debauchery happening. That's expected. Then I saw her. Lilian with some other demons.

How do I get in there? I recall how I got on the chandelier and look at my hands. They have the same ridges that allow geckos to climb on walls. Wanting to try it out, I scan around the building and find an open window on the third floor. All right, time to see if this works. I place my hands on the wall and concentrate on my skin to attach to the surface. Oh! It's working! I slip. Seems I need complete concentration in order to stick. I take deep breaths and keep climbing. The closer to the destination, the more clear the moans become. Finally, I reach the window and slowly peek inside. As expected, two imps are going out of town on the bed. The door is straight ahead. If I make a dash for it, they won't have time to react to my presence.

Let's go! I jump in and sprint for it. Heh. Piece of-***Red* **Huh!? Knives are thrown in my direction. I didn't expect this turn of events and could only manage to dodge a couple of them. I got hit on my right shoulder and my left thigh. Damn! So close! I face the perpetrator and she has a spear pointing at my face.

"Trying to peep on me and my Mox in our private time?" She says with anger.

"If I wanted to spy on you, I wouldn't be running for the door, now would I?" She points it closer to my neck. Guess she didn't approve of my snarky response. "Hold on! I'm only here to look for a friend, is all! I'll just go and leave you two with your business." She thinks about my proposition. I try not to look at her naked body in case I unnecessarily make her angry.

"Okay!" She says with an innocent smile, like she didn't just threaten me with a spear. Damn, demons sure can be bipolar.

"Are you sure it's fine to let him go after sneaking in through our window?" This Mox guy needs to shut the fuck up!

"We could punish him for disrupting us. Or~" She jumps on top of him. "We could do the-" She whispered something in his ear, making him redder than he already is. Now's my chance!

"Well I'll leave you two with your needs and I apologize for the intrusion. Have a wonderful night!" I open the door and get out of the room before they change their minds. Now I have time to pull out the knives. Ugh! There. I'll keep one just in case.

The place is blinding with white light and constant flashes that I'm surprised a seizure hasn't kicked in yet. The music is so fucking loud! My entire body is vibrating to the beat. There's a bunch of creatures in here. Found her! She's down dancing with some dudes and chicks. Need to get down quick, but there's too many people in the way. Only one way to go. Jumping over the rails, I let go and barely manage to grip on the second floor rail. Lucky for me, there's a table under me to land on. I finally reach the ground floor. Everyone is focused on their own fun, no one reacted to my early shenanigans. Good. I can still see her. Need to push through this wave of bodies. It's hard, but manageable. Eeep! Did someone grab my ass!? No, no time for that. The sooner I get to her, the sooner we can get out of here. Thank god! Caught up to her. She is surprised to see me.

***Orange* **"Glad to see you're okay! Charlie is looking for the rest so we can go back to the hotel! Come on!" I scream and grab her hand, but she yanked it out. I look at her with confusion. She snaps her fingers and the music stops. Everything is dead silent.

"Did you really believe I would go back there? I just went there to see what all the fuss was about and I'm very disappointed with how everything is handled. You would think if redemption was even possible, we'd all be in Heaven by now. Am I right?" Everyone roars in cheers. "I'm very flattered you went all this way to find me, but it was a fruitless endeavor. Go back to your mommy, boy. She must be worried about you." The crowd laughs. Is this what happens to you when in here? You just become an unforgiving sinner? Is this my fate as well?

***Pink* **"You won't even give redemption a chance? If Charlie and her crew believe it to be possible, then isn't worth at least trying it?" Everyone starts cackling.

"I'll play along. How can you be redeemed? By doing good things? Proper manners? What about the unbaptized? How can they be saved? Can you look at Shirley and tell her she can be saved?" That's when the realization hits. Some are here not only for being bad people. Even good people can end up in Hell. "Now you know where I'm getting the futility of the hotel. Her heart is in the right place, but it's just impossible. We only had one chance and that brought us here." ***Blue* **No, that can't be true! What's the point of it all then!? Why? Why Why Why Why Why!? "It's okay, sweetie. Tell you what? I'll bring you my best girls and then you'll enjoy the night in ecstatic bliss."

***Gray* **"NO!" My voice echoes the entire place. "I didn't get stabbed on the way here just to get some pussy! Even it takes a fucking eternity, I will try and help in anyway for redemption to be possible! And we're doing this together, Lily. I know you want this to work, because if you truly believed what you said, then you wouldn't be at the hotel in the first place!" Made my intentions loud and clear. She sighs in disappointment.

"I try to give you a chance, but you're the type to like it the rough way. Richard!" A shifty looking rat person appears next to her. His biker gang outfit and the way he's proficiently handling the switchblade is making me regret I opened my big mouth. Why did he have to be taller than me? "Teach this boy what happens when he's being rude to adults."

"Aight! I expect some ladies in my room when I finish." He says with a very raspy voice. She nods and walks away.

"Hey wa-!" The crowd grabs hold and fling me on the big stage. Richard follows and the lights are focused on us. ***Yellow* **Am I seriously about to fight!? I blink and he's already at my face about to strike. I manage to evade and only get a scratch on my chest. Huh? Yellow?

"Hm. You have pretty good reflexes, I'll give you that." He quickly goes for a roundhouse kick. It's so fast, I can't react in time! Euaaaaah! It lands straight on my jaw and I get flown a good distance. "But I'm much faster!" The crowd cheers. Some of my blood got into the audience, but they don't care. Wait...my blood is-! Ugh! He pulls me up and slap my cheeks. "Aw don't tell me you're already at your limits?" I plunge my fingers onto my right shoulder and spread the blood on his jacket. "You fucking bastard! You have any idea how much it costs to get this cleaned?" He stabs me a couple times and kicks me away. "I'm going to slice you to mince."

/spyno41/hazbin-jojo (The audio of the fight.)

_**Lights out**_

Richard: What the fuck?

Daniel: I'll admit that your speed is something beyond my reach, but that quickness means nothing in complete darkness!

Richard: So what? You can't see anything ei-! *Gets stabbed* Aaaaah!

Daniel: Look at your sleeve.

Richard: Huh!? T-The yellow blood is glowing!

Daniel: I noticed earlier that my blood glowed in the darker areas of the crowd. That's why I smeared my blood all over your jacket.

Richard: But I stabbed you! Your blood should be glowing on you right now! How come I can't see you!?

Daniel uses his tail as a spotlight to reveal his secret of concealment. Richard did not expect to see black doll eyes looking down on him.

Daniel: I turn my scales black and my blood changes along with them. *Spotlight off* You have no way of tracking me now. *Stabs a couple times and backs away*

Richard: Hurgh! You really are a fool. My nose can detect the scent of your body. Especially when you're covered with blood! *Sniff* I got you now! You're right in front of me! *Snap* Nani!? Hyaaaagh!

A spotlight is shining across him. Richard is suspended by ropes Daniel set up for him.

Richard: N-No way! You purposely covered your clothes in blood and left them on the trap! But then where ar-?

_**Giorno's Theme**_

Daniel uses a spotlight above him. He's not only naked, but also Jojo posing! The madlad! He is next to his bloody clothes to mask his true location!

Daniel: I, The Neon Blooded Thespian: Quemaleon, will show you and the audience the shocking experience of a lifetime! *Punches Richard in his face* MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA!

Richard: K-Kissoooooooo!

He punches the rat so hard, that he is sent flying towards the spotlight and gets electrocuted.

Daniel: *Smirk*

Richard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Explodes*

Daniel: Uh oh.

_**Show's over**_

***Orange* **Oh shit! What the hell did I just do!? The entire place is going up in flames! Everyone is panicking and running out the building. An explosion goes off in one of the rooms that are on fire. I get out of the building and catch my breath. Hope Lily got out on time.

"Where's Mama Lily?" Asks one of the demoness

"Oh I used her as a shield from the rubble that was going to fall on me." The fucking binch said!

"You WHAT!?" I scream at her. She's still inside! "Where is she!?"

"Why do you care?" I grab her by the head and smash her on the concrete.

***Black* **"You better fucking tell me if you don't want the rest of your pathetic existense to be an ACTUAL punishment for your crimes! And not the sexual kind." My words strike her with venom to her fragile mind.

"She's on the third room to the left when you enter the building! Please stop!" That's all the info needed.

"Holy shit. That got me wet." Her friend uselessly commented. I have no time to waste.

***Red* **I run back to the building, now more engulfed in fire. Let's see, third room on the left. Please be okay, Lily! The room has a bunch of debris on the bed.

"Lily!" I start digging. The sound of groaning reaches my ears and I focus to locate the source. It's coming from the otherside of the rubble! Going around it, Lily is on the floor with her right leg stuck. She's wearing a sexy nightgown, but that's not important right now! ***Green* **"I'm so glad you're alive!" I give her a hug. Dammit! I can't control my tears!

"D-Daniel?" An explosion goes off again.

***Brown* **"Right! We need to get out of here! I'll try and pull the rocks upward to get your leg off, aight?" She nods and I do my part and set her free. Now to carry her the fuck outta here! Halfway, I just realized something. "What about Richard?"

."What about him!?" There is a pause.

"You're right." And so we leave him behind. Hopefully this won't bite me in the ass. We made it outside, taking in the fresh air. Well not that fresh, but it's certainly better than breathing smoke. I check the clock. It's Two thirty-four. Was I there for that long or does time work differently? Either way, I need to head to the meeting spot. "You're still not coming back?"

"Let me think. My establishment is burnt to the ground, which means I have nowhere to go. On top of that, I'm injured and completely at your mercy. Does that answer your question?" Geez. Don't gotta be bitch about it. Actually, she has the right to be that bitchy. It just sucks. So with a godmother in hand, I walk to the clock tower. "Your penis is showing." Right. Completely forgot about that fact. I coil my tail around the waist. Should be enough. "I wonder what your lovely Charlie will think when she sees us like this~?"

***Pink* **"W-W-What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Obvious crush is obvious"

"It's not that I like her or anything. I mean yea she's kinda attractive. Her blushes are so adorable, which complements her pale skin. That beautiful golden hair, that would probably sparkle under the sunlight." She's smirks. "Point being! She has been the only person who's been nice and helpful to me. I just respect her, is all."

"Hmph. Are you certain you just don't want to have sex with her?" Her tail is rubbing on my crotch.

"I won't lie, that would be nice. I may be pansexual, but I want my first time to be with someone I trust." She gives a look of bewilderment.

"You're a virgin? And all this time I thought you were just picky. Trust me honey, Once you get a taste, you'll never go back to masterbating." That's what everyone keeps telling me. "I already told you that I like my man with experience, but if you need someone to relieve to sexual appetite, mama can help you out." She purrs.

"I'll keep that in mind." I'm not going to accept it anytime soon, but at least the option is there.

We finally arrive at the meeting spot and Charlie is already there along with Shirley and Qwais. She jogs towards us.

"Thank goodness you're both okay! Though what happened?" She's clearly confused with the way we must look.

"It's a long and bizarre story." I sigh. ***Blue* ** "But the important is part that we're fine and alive. Where were the other two?"

"Shirley was at the park eating the bread that everyone was throwing. Qwais was passed out in a dumpster and I managed to get him out in time before he gets swallowed up by the dumpster truck." She sighs. I already imagine the headache. "The limo will be here in about ten minutes. I can give you my tux to cover yourself in the meantime."

"Oh no! It's f-"

"Oy wolf, that lad got a fine arse, doesn't he?" Shirley comments.

"I've seen better." He replies analyzing my ass!

***Pink* **"I'll take it." She hands my her tux and I wrap it around my waist. Now I am more beholden by her beauty with seeing her with just the white shirt. No! I must calm thyself. We all stand silently. "Anyone got some jam to pass the time?"

"Let me check on my phone real quick." Charles is looking through her phone.

"Does it have internet?" She nods. "Mind if I put some of my music? I got this song stuck in my head and I'm sure you guys will love it." She passes me her phone and I play the music.

**Wild Side-Ali**

**Mass ni awaseta lifesstyle muri demo rakusurya furi Freedom ouka**

**Rifujin fukitobasu skill kore chigau last minute**

**Merci, au revoir**

**Pride wa jama suru mousho, Donc vas-y jete ca**

**Subete try shi konpai, fue ni sukuware halftime**

**I kept walking on the wild side**

**I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life**

**Sometimes in a buffalo style**

**Sometimes like a rock'n roll mind**

**Climax yumemi all in**

**Ozzu mienai blur**

**Kimochi tobitatsu boeing**

**Issunsaki wa sa...**

**It is a wonder for my life**

**Please could you kiss my name?**

**When the music's over**

**Turn off light**

**It was such a sweet time**

**Could you pray for me, my friend?**

**It's starting over time**

**Taking over night**

**Taking over blue time**

**If you heard that screaming shout in your mind**

**Taking over shine**

**Taking over shooting star**

**All I was talking about was music**

**And that's called jazz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shifting the perspective to the Angel of Hell.**

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll split up to cover more ground. I'll head west and you go east. We will meet here at exactly three o'clock." He nods and we go on the search for everyone else. If I was a bird person, where would I go? That's right! The park. I jog to the nearest one in the area. There she is! She's eating bread from the demon that are mocking her.

"You more bread, birdie?" The lanky shark demon teases.

"Hey! It's rude to make fun of someone's habit!" He looks at me in annoyance. Shirley takes this window of opportunity and bites the demon's hand off!

"Hmph. Never underestimate your foes, lad. I was merely acting simple-minded just so I can get a bite out of you. Kekekeke."

"Shirley! We've talked about this. You're not supposed to eat other demons!"

"I'm nAAAAHT? I thought it wAAAAHS alcohol I wasn't supposed to drink. AAAAH!"

"Well that too. But we're rehabilitating you, remember? As in no sinning!"

"AAAAH! What's life without sinning? It's what I used to do for a living. Eating the poor bastards that died before repenting. Now, I'm in heaven! A buffet of corpses and other living things without consequence of any moral conscience!" Dammit! I'm losing her. Think, Charlie, think! That's right!

"What about your husband? Do you not want to see him one day?" She is shocked and gazes up at Heaven.

"My sweet Boone." Tears form on her eyes. "You're the only thing that keeps me sane down here." She looks at me. "Can it be possible? I can meet him again?"

"Of course! That's the purpose of the hotel, after all. And I'm going to help you get there one day." I puff my chest proudly. Everyone has a rainbow inside of them. They just need someone to show them the way.

"All right. I'll do it. After this meal." She tries to eat him whole!

"No stop!"

_Some time later…_

I somehow managed to save the man from getting eaten, but she got a bite on his other hand. We're now walking downtown. I check my phone. Two eleven. I hope Daniel is doing okay.

"What AAAAAHre we doing again?"

"We're on the lookout for Qwais" I already know Lilian probably went back to the Feline Fever. Oh shit! I was in such a rush, that forgot to tell him the name of the place!

"Is Qwais the wolf boy with a jean jacket with the cool black fire fur and is probably secretly a fAAAAAAHggot?"

"Yea?"

"That's him right over there." She points at the dumpster where Qwais is currently passed out. The dumpster truck is picking it up!

"Wait! Stop!" I run to the front of the truck. "There's someone in there!"

"So? I got trash to pick up. If someone decided to fuck in there, that's on them." He presses the button to burn the trash. Nononono! "Now get the fuck out of the way!" The truck is shaking. Then something punched through the truck and grabs the trash demon. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" It drags him in and screams of terror and snarls can be heard. Then silence. Me and Shirley look at each other, unsure of what to do next. Then a monster breaks through the top and lets out a roar!

It's Qwais! His entire body is covered with constant flowing black flames. He also became bigger. About fifteen feet. He rips the vehicle in half as if it were made of paper! His eyes now are beady red dots and they are looking straight at me! I know I can take him, but maybe I can calm him down.

"Hey Qwais. It's me Charlie. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to get you back to the hotel, okay?" He roars at my face with such force, it messed up my hair. Shit. That didn't work. Woah! I barely dodged his claws! He jumps at me, but a sudden rush of water blats him away. I turn to see Shirley opened a fire hydrant.

"That wolf boy needs to cool down a bit. It'll give him graAAAAAy fur." It's actually working. The water is shrinking him down back to normal. He gets up and shakes the water off of him.

"Sorry about that. I'm not a morning person." He stoically says.

"I-It's fine. At least you've calmed down." I check for the time again. It's Two forty-seven! "Okay guys, we have to go back and meet up with Daniel at the clocktower." They nod and jog back.

_Back to the Clocktower_

Just five more minutes before three. Still no sign of them. Dammit! I should've went with him. I thought since it was one demon, he should've been able to get her. But I completely forgot she has a business she can go back to. Oh! There they are!

"Thank goodness you're both okay! Though what happened?" I notice that they're injured and he's naked with his tail covering his crotch.

"It's a long and bizarre story." He sighs and turns blue. I'm very fascinated with the way his scales changes color with his current mood. "But the important part is that we're fine and alive. Where were the other two?"

"Shirley was at the park eating the bread that everyone was throwing. Qwais was passed out in a dumpster and I managed to get him out in time before he gets swallowed up by the dumpster truck." That was half true. I'll spare him the details. "The limo will be here in about ten minutes. I can give you my tux to cover yourself in the meantime." Who knows who could come in and grab his perky ass. Not me though! I would never do that. Hehehe...maybe.

"Oh no! It's fi-"

"Oy wolf, that lad got a fine arse, doesn't he?" Shirley comments.

"I've seen better." He replies. Really? I'm actually surprised. Daniel's scales change to pink. I know what that means. He's vulnerable.

"I'll take it." I hand him my tux and wraps it around with one hand! That's quite impressive. Now to wait for Razzle and Dazzle to pick us up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carousel of rats in a maze. Is there any escape? Probably. But I'm going to get vored anyways.**

Two weeks have passed since the hangover incident. Feeling bad for the mess we created, I barely managed to convince Q and Lily to help everyone else with the cleaning. It was a long arduous task, but we managed to make everything be good as new. Thankfully, no one found out it was us who did it, so it'll be a secret we shall keep till the day we die...again.

After the cleanup, Charles and Vaggie decided to try making us do crazy shit for ascension. Like drugging our sins away, shock therapy, table manners, leap of faith, etc. All that gave no results. Fucking hell. I lucked out with the suppository one. Most painful experience of my existence. Had to wear diapers for a week because of that shit.

Shirley has been making the most progress out of all of us. I only mean that her horns are like slightly shorter than usual and her caws have been less frequent. Though that also means she's becoming more eccentric. I've seen the way she looks at us with hunger and its been freaking me out. I always keep an eye on her when she's around me.

"Now that it's been decided, prepare yourselves for the fun activity of supplying the Hotel!" Charles enthusiasm breaks my trance. That's right. We all voted who gets to go with her to do some shopping. Me, Angel, Nifty, Vaggie and Shirley are staying behind to take care of the place. It's mostly for group bonding apparently. Plus, you never know if someone will come here for salvation. Even though no one new has come since I got here.

"We're just going to the mall. Nothing to get excited about." Lily sighs as she leans on Q's head. He's piggybacking her and it looks adorable~! If only I had my phone.

"Oh~! I'm coming along as well." Alastor says as he pats my back and winks at me. I doubt he's going to help out. And so Charles, Q, Lily, Bob and Husk head out. Al whispers to me. "I found more information that might interest you. All you have to do is survive. Good luck, chap! You're going to need it." He follows the group outside and go on their own misadventure.

** Shin Megami Tensei IV-Hallucination**

"Survive? What is he talking about?" ***Red* **Shivers runs down my spine. I turn to see at the far end of the staircase, Shirley is looking at me with those unblinking predatory eyes. Now I said before she changed physically, but I'm starting to think it's not for the better. She looks more monstrous, like her face is resembling more of a skull and her horns may be shorter, but they're getting thicker. We stare at each other. Trying to observe who makes the first move.

"Hey!" Holy shit! Angel calls me as he's sucking a lollipop. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to play with us at the ballroom?" I check if Shirley is still there, but she's gone. That feeling of being watched hasn't left, though.

"Y-Yea. I'm coming."

"Hah! That's what everyone says to me!" I chuckle at his sexual joke. Definitely need something lighthearted. He wraps his arms around me and starts trailing his finger around my chest. I'm used to him touching me. He's trying to test the boundaries, but I make sure to stop him if he gets too low. "You know, I heard from a little birdie that you're a virgin." Of course. Lily probably spilled the beans. He whispers in my ear. "I can teach you the wonders of sex. What do you say?" He's quite the charmer, isn't he?

"While I'm very flattered you want to smash my perky ass, I got important things to take care of. I don't want to get addicted to sex and start wasting my time on getting off."

"Why do you gotta such a prude? Do you have any idea how rare virgins are these days? I've never had any, so this will be a first time for the both of us." He trails his finger across my cheek.

"Man, if you really want it so bad, why don't you just rape me or something?" He's taken aback from my statement.

"It's no fun if only one of us is enjoying themselves. Plus, the screaming would get annoying pretty fast and kill my boner." Ah. So he's not a rapist. Just very promiscuous. Good to know.

We arrive at the room. Vag and Nif are waiting at the middle of the room. There's an empty glass bottle on the floor.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask. Nif gets excited.

"Yes it is! It's Truth or Dare! I never got to play it and now is the perfect time!" She expresses with her tiny hands up high.

"Isn't a little cliche?" I really doubt Vag would even do or say anything.

"Come on! Sit down and let's play!" Me and Angel sit around a circle. She spins and the bottle faces me. "I dare you to suck Angel's cock!"

"First of all, you're supposed to request smaller dares for it to escalate to the sexual stuff and second I get to choose and I choose Truth."

"Oh...Would you suck his cock?" She asks me again. I look at him and shrug.

"Give me like three shots of whiskey and I'd do anything to be honest."

"I'll keep that in mind." Angel says as he winks at me. Nif spins the bottle again and it faces her. Angel gives her a request, but their conversation fades as I'm more focused on that sensation that we're being watched.

**SMT IV-Premonition**

***Scarlet*** My body shivers again. I scan around the room, but us four are the only ones here. It's as if they can see us through the walls. I know who it is.

"Shirley." I didn't say that. Finally taking notice of Vaggie staring at me. "You've been red the entire time. I'm guessing you feel her preying on us too." She says and shudder. I can see her breath. Actually, it suddenly becomes colder.

"Fuck. Who turned up the AC?" Angel says, rubbing his hands together. We're all visibly shaking from the sudden temperature drop. We notice the mirrors are being covered in frostbite. We all get up very alarmed. "The fuck is going on?" But no one gives an answer. We're just very afraid. Me and Vaggie exchange looks and I can see the terror behind them as she can perceive mines. She readies her spear.

That's when we hear it. Movement from above. It sounds like a wild animal shuffling around the furniture. It's also snarling loudly. This goes on until it's right on top of us. Then it stops. Complete silence. I don't know how long we've been standing there fixated on the ceiling, but the thing breaks through it and we jump out of the way!

**SMT IV-Battle B1**

The beast that emerges from the rubble is about eight feet tall and the head is a skull of a vulture. The horns look like deer antlers made out of dead tree barks. The feathers are white as snow and the clothes have been tattered due to the increased size. You can only see the blue glow on the eyes, which they're looking at me! The beak is slightly open. Letting her breath constantly flow out like a mist.

_**The Sin Eating Glutton**_

**Shirley Kaiser**

She lets out an earapping screech. We cover our ears, but it's not enough to block out noise! I feel lightheaded and notice her lunging towards me! Woah! I barely manage to dodge her bite in time. Thank god for my quick reflexes. She tries to go for me again, but gets shot by Angel's Thompson gun. While she's distracted, I pull out my knife that I kept since the club incident and start slashing and stabbing. She hisses and jumps out from the same hole from whence she came. There's a distant cry and it becomes quiet again.

**SMT IV-Distress**

"What the fuck happened to Shirley!?" I finally speak up. They're all trying to access the situation themselves.

"This may not answer the question, but while me and Charlie started with the concept of the hotel, I've decided to research more about the history of Hell and see if there have been redemptions in the past. No records at all, surprise. But there have been documentation of sinners acting more feral as they haven't sinned for awhile." She explains.

"So basically, she's having a withdrawal for not eating people?" Angel simplifies.

"In the most basic bitch way, yes." She leers at him.

Jesus. If that's the case, then I'm afraid what I would become in my withdrawal. I look at the hole Shirl created and think back on her form. You get consumed with desire and become a physical manifestation of your sin. ***Red* **I shudder at the thought. At the corner of my vision, I could swear seeing Angel looking worried at me for a moment.

"Ah, don't sweat the small stuff." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it's different for everyone. You know, different religion and stuff." Is he trying to comfort me? "Well this suck. I was hoping for someone to dare me to do something raunchy."

Nifty is cleaning desperately the rubble. Poor girl wanted to have fun. ***Crimson*** This feeling!

"Nifty get out of there!" But it's too late. One bite is all it takes. Shirley grew in just a few minutes and used her long neck to reach cyclop from the hole! She quickly leaves and I crawled my way up but Angel stops me. ***Burgundy*** "Let me go!"

"There's nothing you can do. You'll just be her dessert." Dammit! He's fucking right. What can I do against her? Her transformation is getting worse by the minute!

"We'll all be eaten if we don't stop her. " Vaggie sighs. "There's no other choice. We have to kill her." Me and Angel are surprised.

**SMT IV-Distrust**

"The fuck you mean we're going to kill her!?" Angel protests. Which catches me off guard.

"She's too out of control and is a danger to everyone here! You just saw that she ate Nifty!" Vaggie screams.

"Oh so just because she ate someone, suddenly it's too much for you to handle?"

"Have you seen her? She's clearly going to kill us and you're over here arguing!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you investigated cases like these in order to prevent them? Now I'm afraid that if I have a withdrawal, you're just going to kill me."

"Shut the fuck up! This isn't even about you and since when did you ever care about rehabilitating!?"

"Since I volunteered, Toots. One patient gets a little heated and you immediately resort to violence. I thought every demon has a rainbow inside? I wonder what Blushes would think of you right now?"

"Don't you fucking dare bring her up in this!" She points her spear aggressively at him.

"GUYS GUYS! Save your ideological debate for when we don't have a Bloodborne boss hunting us down!" I shout at them getting tired of their bullshit. "While you two were having your little talk, I was thinking of a plan to detain her. First thing first. Angel, do you carry any kind of rope?"

"Always do." He pops on of the extra arms holding a rope. "How did you know?"

"You seem sadistic enough to always have one." He smirks. "All right. Now that we have that, then this can work. Going out in the hallways is suicide cause it's way too cramped. Here, we have a big space to maneuver and we can cover some sides. So I will try to bait her under the hole, while you guys are on the ceiling. The moment her head pops up, both of you will jump and Angel will detain her beak with the rope, while Vag will detain her body. Then we split her stomach to save Nifty and then we can decide what to do with her."

"But that's too risky. How will you know if she's coming?" Vaggie questions and I show her my scales.

"I've noticed my scale changes to a different shade of red depending her location. The lighter the color, the closer she is. If anyone got a better plan, lay it out." Silence. "Good. Let's get into position."

"Since when did you become the leader?" I glare at Angel.

"Since I saw my friend get fucking eaten in front of me!" He's taken aback from my hostility. Calm yourself. "Sorry." ***Crimson* **She's on her way. "Come on. She's coming." We go into position. Vag is uncomfortable of being held on by Angel, but I told her to suck it up. She reluctantly agrees and finally get on the damn ceiling. Fucking acting childish at a time like this. Don't worry, Nifty. I'll make sure to save you. Even if I get digested in the process.

**SMT IV-Battle B2**

***Scarlet* **I start hearing movement above. Heavy stomps. Seems she grew again. She stops above the hole, but I can't see anything. I hear her inhaling and exhaling. Some white wind is coming down! I jump out of the way. The rubble is instantly frozen and the residue is spreading on the floor, freezing it's path. I run up to the wall and cling on, before the entire floor is covered in ice. Shirley breaks through the ceiling above me and tries to eat me! It's hard to dodge, so I let go and kick the wall to slide off the floor. She gets on the floor, lets a howl and starts coming at me. Just a little closer...Now! I give the signal and they jump on top of her. Angel is struggling to tie her beak due to the mist that freezes his hand and rope. He missteps and gets hurt by her antler, making him and Vag get flung to the ground. Dammit! Nothing ever goes according to plan! Guess I'll go for plan B.

***Red* "**Hey Shirley! Don't I look very plump and full of vigor?" I slap my ass to emphasize my meatiness. I have her attention. She will charge at me with her mouth open. Then I will jump towards her and purposely get eaten to at least get Nifty out of the digestive fluids. Hopefully that will give Angel and Vag enough time to get her out. Before Shirls could process my intentions, Angel shoots her and focuses on him. "Oy! What are you doing!?" Angel doesn't say anything and is covering the gash on his leg. She roars and starts going towards him. No! "Shirley stop!" I know it's useless to scream, but I'm too far to catch up to her and the ice is making it hard to run. Then right at the last second, Vag pushes him out of the way. He tries grabbing her, but got her ribbon and she gets eaten in one gulp!

"Why?" I barely hear his shock. After Shirls finishes, she tries to go for him again. But she clutches her stomach and starts whimpering. Crying in pain, she starts hurling the girls out of her. Shirley leaves again and I run up to them. They're covered in slime and stomach juices.

"Ohoho~! I think I just found a new fetish!" Nifty says excitedly. She's fine! I hug them tightly, not giving a shit about the mess.

***Pink* **"Thank god you're both okay!" I start sniffling. Angel limps his way towards us and hands Vag her bow.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" He says. She smiles for the first time.

"We're all crazy, since we shared the same idea." She grabs the bow and wraps it around Angel's wound.

"H-Hey! It will heal on its own."

"It will recover faster if it's treated." She says as she finishes. He doesn't protest, just sighs.

I'm glad everyone is getting along, but there's still something I have to take care of. I get up and start walking out.

"Here." Vaggie passes me her weapon.

"Don't worry. I got my own." I pull my knife and twirl it. I've certainly gotten better with it. "Keep it just in case." She nods and I walk out to confront the glutton herself.

The hallway is dark as hell. I can barely make out the furniture. ***Scarlet* **She's close by. I hear someone crying. It's coming from the bar. ***Crimson* **She's drinking? I sneak by crawling on the wall.

"ThInK I cAn'T SenSe Ya, BoY?" I freeze not by the cold she's surrounded, but by that horrifying voice. It's like someone smoked a hundred packs a day and is gurgling it with scotch. Doesn't sound scary when I describe it like that, but trust me on this one. She clears her throat. "You're covered in my fluids. I can smell you clearly." Oh, now she just sounds normal. This went from terrifying to weird. A giant Eldritch Abomination is just chilling and drinking. "Wanna grab a pint with me?" She offers me whatever she's drinking.

"After my hangover, I'm holding off for a while." She shrugs and drinks the entire thing. Is it safe to approach her? I sit down next to her and still keeps drinking. "Are you back to normal now?" She finishes the drink.

"Nope. Alcohol is the thing that keeps me from eating. After I'm sober, I'll go feral again." She opens a bottle. "I'm going to be honest with you. I never liked my job. It was just enough for me and my love to get by until we could find a better place. We found a lovely beautiful American woman. Her name was Amanda. When I first laid eyes on her, it was like falling in love for the first time again."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your life story, but what does this have to do with the situation at hand?"

"It's supposed to give you insight of what my real sin is. Plus, you get to know myself better before my inevitable redemption."

"Well can you tell me the important part then? Cause we're on a time limit and you're down to three bottles now." I point the bottles left.

"Hmph. Fine. Threesome happened. Polygamy happened. More people joined our relationship. Potato blight fecked us and everyone but me died. So in order for everyone to go to heaven, I feasted their flesh as there was no bread at the time. And then I'm here for a very long time. Cute girl found me on the streets eating a _DELICIOUS _imp and offered me a chance to ascend and meet my husband and the family. There. Ya happy?"

"Very. I figured it was cannibalism. You look like a depiction of a Wendigo so it wasn't that hard to put two and two together." But how do we redeem you? They've tried a lot of stuff and it barely worked...Maybe. "Hey, what if I eat your sin away?" She almost chokes her drink.

"The feck? Why would you do that?" So it hasn't been done yet. "Even if it were possible, the bread and cake here are corrupted and I doubt you can handle the weight of sins I carry."

"Never planned on using those." I place my hand on my chest. "Mom always told me that the more you lie and sin, the blacker the heart becomes. That's what I'm eating. The core of your sin!" She's shocked. There's silence for a moment as she grabs the last bottle.

"Feck it." She eats the bottle and gets up. "Let's go to the lobby. Big space for the ritual." I nod and follow her. She lays down in the middle of the floor, right under the chandelier that we replaced. She looks very peaceful. I stand on top of her belly. My weight doesn't affect her. I mean she's fucking big. Like about eighteen feet. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? There's a chance you might get too corrupted and may never ascend to Heaven?"

"I'll worry about that once we see if this works and I survive." She sighs.

"Very well. Recite this prayer as you're eating: I give easement and rest now to thee, dear woman. Come not down the lanes or in our meadows. And for thy peace, I pawn my own soul. Amen. Understand?" I nod. She smiles and lies completely still. I crouch and unbutton to reveal her bare chest. Placing my hand under her feathers, I feel the heart. Dammit, my hands are shaking. Come on, Daniel. We've come this far. It's time to see this through!

_**Lights out**_

His tail light shines on top of them. Daniel has the knife ready in his hand.

Daniel: Shirley Kaiser. You have endured many trails in your life and your payment is to suffer eternally in Hell. Such is the life of a sin eater. Allow me to relieve you of your tolls!

He slices her chest wide open. She doesn't react. He reaches for the still beating heart and pulls it out. It is black as tar and big as a grapefruit. He takes a big mouthful. The black blood bursts inside of his mouth.

Daniel: (OH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD)

He internally screams. It takes literally every atom in his body to not throw up. Safe to say, he's already regretting his decision. But his sheer will to keep his promise is what keeps him going and takes another bite.

Daniel: *Tears running* I-I g-g-g-give easement *Gags* AND rest *Takes a bite* n-n-n-now to thee, dear woman. *Another bite and starts punching the floor repeatedly* COOOOOOME not down the lanes(FUCKING GOD PLEASE END) or in our meadows. *Deep Breaths* And for thy peace, I pawn my own soul. *Last Bite* Amen.

_**Show's over**_

***Blue* **Thank god it's fucking over! I'm fucking clutching my stomach and mouth to not feel any sicker! That tasted way worse than it looked. I'm afraid to describe the taste. It's just horrible!

"What the fuck happened!?" I turn to see everyone back from their shopping and the other three recovered and joined up. It must not look good on me since I'm covered in black blood with an open chested Shirls.

"Wait I can ex-!" I cover my mouth and feel the vomit in my throat. I'm crying trying to force it back down.

"What's happening to her?" Angel points out and we all see Shirley shrinking back to normal. Her body is slowly reverting back to human form, until she's fully recovered! We're all stunned by the event.

She wakes up, stands and examines herself. She is crying tears of joy. She has pale skin and long light brown hair. She looks at me with those same sky blue eyes and hugs me tightly.

"I can't believe it actually worked! Thank you so much!" She clings to me where her heart used to be. It's beating much softly now. Strangely puts me at peace.

"Can someone explain to me what happened while we were gone?" Charles understandably asks. Vaggie and Angel tells everyone the entire story and I fill in my side. Qwais has Bob on a leash to prevent him from trying to rape Shirley. The hell happened in the mall? I'll ask about that later. I excuse myself so I can take a bath and rest from the constant adrenaline rush. I go to my room and Alastor is here!

"Well chap, you certainly had a spectacular performance. It was actually much more violent than I expected, which makes it all the better!" He laughs and I just glare at him. "Since you survived, I will tell you what I found. I am a man of my word." He pulls out a white folder. "All I could find is that you were handpicked by the lord of Hell, Lucifer." My eyes widens.

.

"LUCIFER!? THE Lucifer!?" He nods. I'm fucking shooketh! "How or why!?"

"Apparently you were supposed part of the CWP. Child Working Program. He uses children for construction and hard labor. Why this entire city is built by the hand of those unfortunates souls!" He looks out the window. So he uses child labor!? Actually why am I surprised about that. This is Hell.

"But what about my sin. Did you find out what it is?" He looks at me with the biggest grin. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"The Sins of the Father. A sin that the child bears the father's past sins. Hahaha! Your father must've committed a ritual and basically gave you a one way ticket here."

"W-What!? My dad did that? Why would he do that!?"

"Many reasons. However, that should be the least of your worries. Remember that he only accepts children and yet you died recently. Now unless your mind is that of a child, there's still that missing puzzle that needs to be solved." I'm still shocked about my sin. It ain't even my sin! As if I didn't hate him already. I bet Alastor is relishing my misery. "Well I'll be taking my leave then."

"Wait! Is there anyway to be redeemed from my sin?" He quizzically stares at me.

"Why don't you ask the Princess of Hell?" He leaves before I can say anything.

"Princess of Hell? Who could that be?" I'll ask someone once he takes a bath.

***Violet*** Ah~! The bathroom is certainly the place of reflection and serenity. So i got his sins, huh. Way to throw your kid under the bus. But I'm going to make my redemption possible. And also for everyone else too. I stay a little longer, letting the water run at my face. Princess of Hell...I better ask Charlie about it. She's always so helpful! I dry myself up and put a new fresh set of white shirt and pants. How come I'm the only one with patient clothes? Ah well, I got used to it. I process what I want to do next and decide to look out the city from the roof. I run all the way to the roof and notice Shirley is here too. She's staring up where Heaven is. She finally notices me.

"Well if it isn't my saviour." I walk up to her

"Nah. You have to thank everyone else for not making me do stupid things and killing myself in the process."

"Oh I already gave my thanks to them. Charlie has been very excited for my redemption, I thought she was going to have a heart attack!" She laughs. "It was a fecking wild ride, but the day finally came. I never thought it was even possible, but I'm glad I met you guys." That's right. None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for this hotel and the staff. Even if they were going to kill her, but they're just starting and hopefully today should be proof that there's still a chance! "Especially you, boy. You have a good soul. Hard to believe you're even here." I laugh nervously.

"I know right? It's crazy." All cause of my bastard dad!

"When you eventually ascend, I will introduce you to the family. And yes, that means you're part of it! I will take no for an answer."

"Hahaha! How could I decline after that? I can't wait to meet them." Angel and Vaggie join up as well. "Hoy! What goes on, guys?"

"We're just checking up on her. She will ascend any moment now and I certainly don't want to miss it." Angel says. "The rest will catch up soon after fixing a couple stuff."

"I got an idea! Let's celebrate this moment and departure with a musical number!" I say and snap my fingers.

**Flyers-Death Parade (English Cover by )**

_**Lights out**_

Every light source is now being focused on them like a spotlight.

Daniel: Woooooooaaaooooah! YEeaaaaaeeeeeeaaaaaah! OOOOW! It's time to shake it up. So stir the pot baby, dish. Come on and face the music. Time to shine just make a wish. You got so many problems, but the night is young. Let's take one down and pass it round. From dusk till dawn let's have some fun.

Angel/Shirley: Boom Boom Boom. Dancing through the skies.

Daniel: We're gonna break the clock and make the moment come alive!

Angel/Shirley: Boom Boom Boom. Dancing through the skies.

Daniel: Kick it up another notch. Let the rhythm take you high!

Angel/Shirley/Daniel: Everybody put your hands up! Now we're flying baby. No no more drama. Be your own wings. Let's see you shake that groove thing. Growing stronger yeah. Get on that new wave.

Daniel: I'm sick of wilding out, I wanna burn my dread! I'm down for something different, down for getting out my head!

Vaggie: So tacky, lame and basic.

Daniel: Darling, that's just mean! Just flip that bit. Reverse that shit. It's your originality.

Angel/Shirley: Boom Boom Boom. Dancing through the skies.

Daniel: Pushing under pressure, you just keep on keeping ooooooooon!

Angel/Shirley: Boom Boom Boom. Dancing through the skies.

Daniel: Turn that struggle into pleasure. Show them who you really aaaaaaare!

Vaggie: Come on, let's fly!

Angel/Vag/Shirls/Dan: Everybody put your hands up! Now we're flying baby. Now this is freedom. Hallelujah sing life is your creation. Don't you know you're the one? So take the stage, son.

Angel/Shirls/Vag: Flying!

Daniel: Deep in your memories!

Angel/Shirls/Vag: Flying!

Daniel: Just hear it playing. The beat inside your heart is rising, so try agaiiiiiiin!

Angel/Shirls/Vag: Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Whoah woah woah woah! Chu chu chu~ru! La la la la! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Whoah woah woah woah! Chu chu chu~ru! La la la la!

As the instrumental kicks in, everyone else joins up to the commotion and dances along as well. Even Alastor and Husk are grooving along!

Everyone: Everybody put your hands up! Now we're flying baby. No no more drama. Be your own wings. Let's see you shake that groove thing. Growing stronger yeah. Get on that new wave. Everybody put your hands up! Now we're flying baby. Now this is freedom. Hallelujah sing life is your creation. Don't you know you're the one? So take the stage, son.

Everyone: Flying!

Daniel: Deep in your memories!

Everyone: Flying!

Daniel: Just hear it playing. The beat inside your heart is rising, so try agaiiiiiiin! AAUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Eveyone: Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Whoah woah woah woah! Chu chu chu~ru! La la la la!

_**Show's over**_

As the light slowly fades in, I notice Shirley is not here anymore and only white feathers are left behind from where she stood. I pick one up and look up at Heaven. Hopefully we get to see each other soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**My mom always said to me: "Charlie, you are special and meant for great things." You know what? I want to be normal like the rest.**

"Welcome to the mall!" I enthusiastically cheer. "A great place to replenish our supplies and very amazing hangout for dates and such."

"We already know that." Everyone drily answer. I laugh nervously.

"Of course you all do." Shit. We're already at a bad start.

"Actually, it's good that we're here. I need to meet my dealer so they can repair my establishment." Lilian says and starts walking away.

"Wait! We're supposed to stick together!" I yell back at her.

"Don't you worry your sweet little heart. I'll watch over the rest." Alastor assures me. I doubt for a moment, but if he really wanted to do something sketchy, he would've done so awhile ago. I nod and chase after her.

"What an honor to have the princess accompanying me." Lilian teases.

"I can't exactly leave you unattended. Not since the last time."

"Oh my. You shouldn't worry about it anymore. I know you and Cherry Boy will drag me back if I tried again." Cherry Boy? "We're here." I look up to the sign which reads "Tinkering Pussy"...Interesting choice of name. We head inside and the place is littered with screws and bolts. The demon on the counter is messing with some sort of microwave.

He's a dog demon, which is fairly common nowadays. His golden fur is slightly dirty with car oil and other indescribable patches. His overalls are dirty as well. He stops and takes off his goggles, revealing his dark brown eyes.

"Lil'Mama? Is that you?" He says with a thick southern accent. "I was worried you were swept away from us after what happened to your fine home!"

"I'm doing very well, thanks to our lovely princess and her valiant knights." He turns to me and wags his tail.

"Thank you so much for looking after her!"

"It's not a problem! It's my job to take care of her, after all." That's one part anyways.

"Hey, love. Do you think you and the boys can fix up my place while I'm staying at the hotel? Everyone needs a job and a place to fuck."

"Anything for you, ma'am! I'll call them and get on fixin' it right now."

"Thank you very much, my good boy~!" She scratches his neck and he starts panting excitedly. I'm standing here feeling out of place. She kisses him goodbye and we start walking back to meet up with the rest. "Sorry about the wait, hon. He may be very simple minded, but his loyalty makes up for it."

"I still don't get why you want to fix the place, when you're going to ascend one day."

"And how long will that take? It has already been two weeks and there is yet any visible progress."

"That's not true! Have you seen Shirley? She's becoming better every day. Sure, whenever she looks at me, I get the feeling she wants to eat me whole, but that just means it's working!"

"Honey, she is just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at any moment." She's right. Vaggie did tell me about the withdrawals. But that's why I left her to keep Shirley in check. We find Alastor standing alone in front of a clothing store.

"Where's everyone?" I ask.

"Husk went to haggle the store owner about the outrageous cost of the items. As for the wolf and duck, they're right over there." He points across and right at the middle of the food court is Bob and Qwais with the snake guy with a top hat and I believe her name is Cherri. Bob jumps at Cherri and with finesse shreds her shirt off with his mouth! Luckily, Qwais pulls him off of her and puts a leash on him and slams the rapist across one of the columns. "Hahahaha! Truly wonderful! That snake fellow and the cyclops lady were fighting each other and as you just witnessed, Bob trying to take advantage of the situation and tried sodomizing her."

"I'm glad Qwais stopped him in time." I sigh with relief. I know Bob is a guest, but someone needs to teach him a lesson or two.

"Hey old man!" Cherri yells at the snake. "How 'bout we call it a truce and make these bastards pay!" She pulls out more bombs.

"Hmmm. I accept this truce. I don't want any more competition than there already is. But please cover yourself. It's very distracting." He takes off his vest and gives it to her.

"It's only a distraction if you make it that way." She grins as she puts on the vest. He blushes.

"A-Anyways! I have a very special weapon that I was planning on using it for you, but I can use it on them instead!" He pulls out a revolver cannon and fires at Qwais! He jumps to his right, but the bullet explodes. Knocking him against the wall and sends Bob flying towards us. We sidestep and he faceplants on the floor.

"Daaaaamn! That's not bad. But I can make a bigger bang." She throws six bombs at him and they go off right at his face. There's a huge explosion and everyone running out.

"Qwais!" I try running for him, but Alastor holds me back.

"Now now. It isn't over yet." I'm confused and notice in the smoke an outline of someone standing up.

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders**

"I say, why does it sound like a song that is accompanied by someone from a higher power and position?" The snake questions. The smoke disperses and it reveals Qwais with an intense glare. His flames have grown bigger and wilder. "So you want more? I will gladly comply!" He shoots again. Qwais catches the bullet and it explodes inside the fist. He doesn't flinch and lets the smoke escape in between his fingers. They look visibly distressed. I would too! He grabs a column and rips it off. Then slams it towards them. Cherri pushes the snake off and she jumps out of the way. The impact and the missing foundation is causing the ceiling to fall!

"Dammit!" I run up to him and he looks at me. "Qwais, please calm down. Take deep breaths like so." I take deep breaths and he slams his fists to the ground, which cracks and begins to breath.

"I'm fine." He says calmly.

"Good. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" He nods and we all run to the exit. Qwais drags Bob along and we finally make it outside. "Is everyone all right?" I check everyone." Wait, where's Husk?"

"Over here." We see him inside the limo. "I won a bet against the owner and got a shit ton of supplies and alcohol that'll last us years." He points at the trunk.

"That's not exactly good, but it's better than nothing." I say and we all get in to drive back home.

I sigh. Nothing seems to be going right. We've tried everything within our knowledge and power, but we're barely making any progress. I thought once we had all these guests, it would've been much easier to find a way to redeem them. Is it simply impossible? I must've looked very miserable, cause Qwais taps on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Y-Yea. Just thinking." He doesn't press any further, possibly understanding I need space. As we get closer to the hotel, the colder it got. We can see some parts of the building with frostbite and ice. We rushed inside to see a horrific scene of Shirley's chest being open and Daniel covered in black blood and gagging. "What the fuck happened!?" He turns and I can see his mouth covered in black blood. Vaggie, Nifty and Angel come out of the ballroom and are stunned as well.

"Wait I can ex-!" Daniel covers his mouth.

"What's happening to her?" Angel points at Shirley, who is shrinking back to normal and is turning back human! She celebrates and hugs Daniel.

"Can someone explain to me what happened while we were gone?" I'm very lost right now! They explain to us their side of the story and it sounds very wild and intense. But I'm just very excited that one of the guests has finally been redeemed! "This is very exciting!" I give Vaggie the biggest bear hug ever.

"Ouch! I know, but can you please be gentle." She groans. I let go of her and run up to Shirley with the biggest grin on my face.

"I can't believe this is actually happening! You're going to be the first ever guest to ascend to Heaven!" I just couldn't resist and jump up and down with excitement.

"Oh definitely, cute girl! But I have to get ready before I go. Don't wanna look like a fecking homeless." She laughs.

"Of course! Let's all get ready for the occasion! Husk, Razzle and Dazzle will help you with the supplies." I run up to my room and take a shower as I'm filthy from all the sweat and smoke. Drying myself, I step out and put on my fresh set of clothes. I look over my desk and see the files of the guests. I open Shirley's and read up on her information. Seems to check out like the rest. The only one that is the exception is Daniel. I open his file. "Sins of the Father." I already called Dad about it and he told me he's basically SOL. How can we redeem him over a sin that's not his? We'll figure something out when we get there.

Hm? It sounds like there's a musical number at the rooftop. Without me! Not on my watch. I leave the room and run up to the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**The ascension of the fallen. If you're not ready for it, then you shouldn't care about others.**

***Gray* **I'm sitting on the T of the hotel looking up to Heaven. Shirley ascended yesterday and I decided to come up and gaze. I wonder if she's watching us from up there. I feel happy that redemption is possible, but also sad that she left us so soon. I know it's a weird thing to think, but now that she's gone, the group feels incomplete. I strangely miss her company. Maybe it's because I got attached to these group of misfits. Even Bob. Okay maybe that's a stretch, but still. I sigh. No point gloating any longer.

"I'll be up there along with everyone else one day. I always keep my promises." I say that mostly for myself. I jump off the sign and head down the hotel.

The inside is surprisingly quiet. Usually there would be sounds of ruckus of any sort in this place, but today feels different. I make my way to the lobby and notice Husk actually cleaning glasses with a handkerchief and not completely shitfaced.

***Red* **"Woah! Husk, you out of booze or something?" I didn't want to sound like a dick, but damn this is a surprise. He huffs at me.

"What? How else do you think I fucking keep this place clean?" He snarls at me and goes on with his business.

"It's just weird not to see you with a bottle in hand." I chuckle. "I'll leave ya be. See you later." I walk away and start going to my room. Qwais is leaning next to my door. ***Orange*** "Yo man. What's up?" He looks at me and shrugs.

"Not much. Just waiting on you."

"For what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hang around a dark alleyway that nobody passes through. Alone." He looks at me very seriously. What the fuck? Is he fucking with me?

***Blue* **"Dude if you're gonna rape or beat the shit out of me, try to be more subtle about it." Seriously. What is with this guy? He smiles.

"Well you're not naive, so that's good. I know it's an obvious trap, but you'd be surprised how many demons fall for it. They know it's a trap, but they think they're smarter and try to one up you. Big mistake." He starts walking away. "But I'm serious if you want to hang around."

"As long as it's not in an alleyway, then we're cool." Have no clue what he's thinking! Usually I can read people well, however this bitch is very calm and has a neutral expression. I got nothing better to do and I think there's no ill intent, but my guard will be up just in case.

We go to the balcony which overlooks the front of the place. He takes out a pack of cigs and lights it up with his fire brow. That's pretty cool.

"Want some?" He passes me a butt.

"Sure." I grab it and he crouches so I can use his fire brow. Fucking hell! This guy is huge. I only notice how tiny I am compared to most demons here. When he stands, I'm up to his chest. We both chill. Gazing upon the city.

This actually feels nice. Since I got here, there always seems to be something to worry about everyday. So having these moments of peace really helps me not go into a downward spiral. In fact, this reminds me of the times when I would hang with my sister back on Earth. We would smoke and just talk shit. Our philosophies, ideas, events, and...our future. ***Blue* **I wonder how they're doing? Can't imagine my mom is happy that I'm not up there with them. Mom, if you ever see dad once he finally dies, beat the ever loving shit out of him for me.

"You thinking?" Qwais asks me, breaking my thoughts.

"Yea. Are you not?" He just shrugs.

"No. Thinking doesn't get me anywhere. Action does."...What?

"Well I mean, you still have to think what you're doing, the possible consequences of your actions and such. I don't know if you can do something without it crossing your mind, unless you're actively ignoring it." He doesn't face me, he's fixated on the city.

"Tell me something, are people still homophobic?"

"Yea? But that's kind of inevitable. There will always be assholes in the world."

"...I suppose." That's it? "I died back in the 1800s. My parents are from Saudia Arabia, but they moved to Egypt where I was born. My father loved traveling and would venture around the world. I was mostly raised with my mom who was very traditional. Sadly for her, I was attracted to males, but she forced me to marry the neighbors daughter. She liked me, but I didn't see her anything more than a friend. When I found this beautiful man, I obviously fucked the living lights out of him. It was the happiest I've ever been in my life. Mom found out, ratted me out and got me executed."

I blink. Why are people telling me their life stories now? I'll listen to it though, some ple just need to let it all out.

"I actually was not surprised to arrive here. Been fucking around with guys for years, since for the most part most demons don't give a shit. Then a demon breaks through my room and it turns out to be my mother." His voice becomes angrier. "She started spouting the same bullshit and calling me a fag! Something broke inside of me. I don't know what happened to me, but I just pinned her to the floor and screamed that if she wanted me to fuck a women then I'll do it! THEN I SPREAD HER FUCKING LEGS AN-!"

"OI! OI! Take it fucking down! Relax!" Seriously! This is getting too fucking real! He grunts and takes deep breaths. His flames sizzle down.

"Sorry. I get a little heated when I talk about my mom." Biggest understatement I've heard yet.

"It's okay, but why are you telling all this? Are you gonna redeem soon?"

"Quite the opposite, I'm telling you all this to not waste your time with me. I am irredeemable." He puts out the cig. "My religion prevents my ascension. All because of what I am. Which is impossible to change."

***Violet* **"You're wrong right there, Qwais. In fact, you're the most redeemable of us all." He looks at me confused. "If you're main sin is because you're gay, then it's only a matter of time for your ascension. The world becomes more accepting with passing time, so eventually your religion will accept the gays." I mean I hope that's how it works. If not, we'll find another way. He just stares at me for a moment and, for the first time, smiles.

"You know, if you keep doing that to me, I won't hold myself back."

"Do what?"

"Being yourself." He walks away.

***Yellow* **"Wait, what do you mean by that? Is it sexual? It is sexual, isn't it!? Come on man, you can't say shit like that without elaborating!" I follow him in. I feel like a seed of friendship has been planted. Hope there are no benefits behind it.


	8. Chapter 8

**While the gurls are on their date, we bois are about to turn the place into a strip club! **

***Brown* **"So Bob, what are you going to do when you finally ascend?" I asked him. We are on the balcony. I'm smoking, while for some reason Bob decides to come up here.

"Probably just rape an angel or something. Whoever I get my hands on first." He says casually.

"You know you'll get thrown back down here, right?"

"Hmph. You know how many sexual misconduct God allows? Like that one story about a father offering his two daughters to an angry mob because he ain't gay or something. In the same story, his daughters purposely intoxicate their father to have sex with him. Tell me who's the real fucked up person here?"

"Uuuh, still us. The bible is a religious fanfiction that we humans made up. Plus, just because someone's being shitty, doesn't mean we have to behave the same."

"Hehe. So you're the turn the other cheek kind of bitch." He chuckles.

"Man, why the fuck you here?" I'm tired of him beating around the bush.

"Me? Can't a guy relax with his mates? Hehehe! I can't keep a straight face. I know you hate me and I don't like you either, but we have something in common. We got fucked over by the Lord of Hell himself." His tone becomes more serious. "While everyone has been busy with their own thing, I've been coming up with a plan to get back at him."

"Dude, there's no way you can take on Lucifer. on your own. He was God's right hand angel and a very smart guy. How are you gonna pull that shit off?"

"There are other ways to topple someone from their throne. Plus, I'm not looking to rule Hell or anything. I just want my revenge. Simple as that." His face is becoming more twisted than usual. It's honestly scary to see him like this, since I'm used to his calm behavior.

"Remember, we're here to be redeemed. Why not give it a shot? Your plan is doomed to fail from the start."

"Funny, that's exactly how I feel about this hotel. Not like it matters to you anyways. There's no redemption for any of us. Why not give it a thought? Could use a helping hand." He laughs and walks out. How can anybody still believe that, when it already happened before our eyes? Man, Bob is some fucking madlad if he thinks he can fuck with the Devil. "Fair warning, there is a reason why virginity is important in any religion." He turns to face me. "Were words regarding you're ripe for the picking got out, you would have the entire second Circle on your dick and ass."

"Are you blackmailing me?" He scoffs.

"I could give less of a fuck. Just letting you know to keep your eyes open and butt clenched at any moment. Don't let your talent be a waste is all." With that, he leaves me alone. There's only a handful of people that know. Plus, I'm in the safety of the hotel. You'd have to be a ballsy demon to wander here undetect-

UERGH! I don't know what happened. Seems someone snuck up behind me and struck me with a blunt object on my head. My vision is being engulfed by darkness…

_RING RING!_

I groan. Trying my hardest to ignore the noise. Need to alleviate this fucking headache

_RING RING! RING RING!_

I open my eyes slowly and pick up the damn phone.

"Horro?"

"Daniel! Where the hell are you?" Nice to hear my mom is happy.

"Uuuuh…" I look around. I see my friends shit faced drunk and high on the floor. "I'm at Luis's Place."

"Uhuh. Y tú sabes que hora es?" Uh oh. She's speaking spanish.

"Tres y media?"

"De la mañana! You know I open today!" Oh shit. Forgot about that.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to make it. It's still early for you."

"All right. I'll get ready by the time you get here."

"Okay." I got up from the floor and had to support myself against the wall cause the room was spinning.

"Love you baby~"

"Love ya too, ma." I answer dryly. Not wanting to give away my hangover and hang up. "This shouldn't be too bad." I try walking on a straight line a couple times. "Yup. Still good. Aight guys, Ima head out. Peace!" Stumbling my way to the car, I opened the door and took deep breaths. The leather of this shitbox gives me a nostalgic feeling of my youth. My gut feeling is going off, but I think that could just be the amount of alcohol churning in my stomach. No time to waste, gotta go hooooooome~! West Virginiaaaaaaaa! Country Mamaaaaaa! Take me hooooooome~! Country rooaaaaaaaad~!

I've driven under the influence before. Yea I know it's dangerous and shit, but it's been four hours since then and I drank a lot of water, so it should be getting out of my system. Someone left a voicemail! I must've missed a call. I'll check it out. I wait for a red light and open the voicemail. There's a pause, but I can hear someone breathing.

"Hey son." My blood freezes. I know that voice anywhere. It's my dad. He sighs. "I know you won't pick up and it may seem out of the blue, but something compelled me to call. Like if I didn't, I…I need to let you know that many things have happened these past ten years and that I love you." No. Don't do this to me. "They may be empty words coming from me, but you are my first son. I'm ashamed it took me this long to understand I was in the wrong. I've cut off many people out of my life, but I don't want one of them to be my man." No! Don't do this!. "I also want to have a conversation with you in person about something very important. H-" The car behind me honks and I instinctively hit the pedal! And then…

_CRASH!_

***Red* **"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I wake up full of sweat. What was that? It felt too real to be a dream. Wait...I'm on a red bed?

"About time you wake up." Angel is sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Angel! I'm so glad to see you! I was on the balcony and someone snuck up behind me and bashed my head!"

"I know. I was the one who did that." He says.

"What?" He shrugs.

"Boss told me to bring you to his strip joint, cause someone told him you're a virgin. He's gonna show you off to the other Overlords as a trophy? Maybe bargaining? He didn't give me details."

""But why would you do that? I thought we were cool!?" I just can't believe it! Did the times we spent together mean nothing!?

"Whatever the Boss says, I gotta do. Now quit your yapping and get yourself cleaned. You don't wanna keep any of them waiting if you ever want to survive." He never once faced me. His voice and demeanor are melancholic. Lacking the energy I'm so used to seeing.

***Blue* **"I understand." As much as this hurts, I don't blame him. It'd be suicide to defy an Overlord, so there's nothing much he can do. I take this moment to analyze my surroundings.

The walls are painted light red. There are heart designs on all the furniture. Neon lights surround the mirror across them. This is an expensive looking room. I take a shower with no time to reflect. I get out of the shower and clothes get thrown at me.

"He wants you to put these on." Let's see. A black leather jacket filled with hearts of different shades of red and black tight pants. "Usually the clothes would reveal more, but today is a special occasion." He comments. I put them on. "It suits you." He weakly smiles.

"They're very tight on my ass but I'm digging the jacket." We both chuckle. This may be the last time we share a wholesome moment, so I'll take advantage of this to cherish later.

"Come on. Let's get a move on." I nod and follow to a dark room that has a big ass golden bird cage and a red curtain around it. He motions me to go in. Once inside, he locks it. I feel the bars and they're strong. "Here. You dropped these." He hands me back my cigs and lighter. I check inside to see how much there is left.

"Huh?" There's a key in here? I look up to Angel but he is avoiding eye contact. He covers fully the cage and it lowers somewhere. There's a new light source as it reaches the bottom. The curtains open, revealing the demons gazing at me. Are these the Overlords?

One of them has a T.V. for a head. The other one looks like a very classy lady with her giant red hat. There's a chick with pigtails that just took a selfie with me. She looks wild and has velvet and burgundy colors. Alastor. Alastor!? I double take on him. He's sitting next to the classy lady and winks when I notice him. I don't know why he's here, but I do know one thing. It ain't to help me out. There's also a beautiful goat horned woman and a gentleman with blushes that looks exactly like Char...lie…***Red* **EEEEEH!? Those are her parents! I didn't know they're Overlords! Oh no. They all notice my color change and reaction. ***Pink* **I feel so exposed.

"Ooooo~! I like the color change!" The pigtails woman remarks as she takes a picture of me.

"Where the hell is Valentino? I want to get this over with already. By the looks of it, he's probably not even a virgin. He's too corrupted." The T.V. guy sighs.

"How long has he been here?" The classy lady asks.

"About a month now. He even ate a sin eater's heart and still isn't fully corrupted yet." Alastor! The fuck you doing!? He grins wider as I glare at him. This fucker is enjoying every second of this.

"Is that so? Then it's good to know the information wasn't wrong." Another demon walks in. This one has a big red coat with white fluff at the top. He also has a red top hat and heart shaped glasses. "Sorry for the wait. Had a couple errands that needed to be taken care of." He walks around the cage. "Everything checks out. Heard also you can turn off any source of light around you and your blood can glow in the dark. They may not sound much, but it can have it's uses. However, that alone is not why you're here." He says it very menacingly. I gulp. "As you all know, this boy is an untainted soul that somehow fell into Hell. How could that happen?" Everyone for some reason looks at the gentleman with blushes.

"He has the sins of his father. He would've ended here, regardless of his good deeds and status." He said.

"But I thought souls of those kinds were very young children and you would eventually ascend them?" Valentino says. Huh? What does he mean by that?

"Yes. But they still need to be children for that to be possible. There have been times when they die later as adults, but they're just like any other soul. However, none of them would be virgins or anything, since due to their sin they would commit debauchery, so they can get here sooner."

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turns their attention to me. "A-Are you saying that my destructive behavior of drinking and smoking was just a way for me to die?" He raises an eyebrow.

"If you were marked, then yes. The fact you lived longer than usual was mainly pure luck. I tho-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what he said. The world around me is becoming dark.

"Why? Why is this happening? Am I just a toy that they just fuck around with!?" The tears fall out of frustration. I slump on the bars. They must see my defeated look. I bet Al is orgasming right now. But I don't care. It's hopeless. There's nothing that can be done. I've been strung along by the cruel fate even after my death.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes." That voice. I look up to see Shirley on the other side!

"Shirley? Is that you?"

"Nah. I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm telling you this because then you'll ask if I'm real or fake, yada yada. I thought I'd skip that step for you."

"That's fair."

"Now what's wrong? Feeling useless and lost?"

"Yea. Seems no matter how hard I try, I'm always fucked over somehow by something."

"Yea that does suck. But has that ever stopped you?"

"Huh?"

"When you fell down here, did you just go into a corner and cried? What about the time Lilian didn't want to go back? Did you give up on her? Did you let Vaggie try and kill me cause I was eating you all?"

"No!" I stand proud with confidence.

"Exactly! Right now shouldn't be any different. You'll find a way. Show them why they shouldn't underestimate your strength!"

"Hey!" Valentino smacks the cage. I'm back to reality, but I stare back at him with new determination. "What's that disgusting look on your face?" I smirk.

***Blue* **"Mind if I take a smoke?" I don't wait for his response. I take a butt, light it up and blow the smoke on his face. The pigtails lady giggles.

"This one has a lot of spunk for someone who was quivering just a second ago." She mocks me, but that won't faze me anymore.

"I don't know why you're acting like hot shit, but you're trapped in this cage and even if you managed to get out, we can easily take you down." He fixes his glasses. "Plus, I have many subordinates waiting outside. Meaning there's no escape!" He grins. Showing his sharp teeth and one of them is gold like Angel's.

"Let me lay this down to you." I direct the attention to the cigarette. "When I'm done smoking, I will get out this cage, steal your cool hat and pose dramatically at the exit in under five seconds." I start puffing. Him, the pigtails and T.V. start laughing, while the rest are intrigued.

"You certainly know how to make someone laugh, I'll give you that. Maybe I'll just keep you and properly teach you to know your place." You can threaten all you want, Val. It won't stop me.

"I may not be physically strong, but I have a strong will that keeps me going in the face of danger. Even if I can never ascend, I will help anyone who wants to be redeemed just like Shirley. That will be my new purpose!" They laugh even harder. I notice Charlie's parents are whispering amongst each other while looking at me. With this last puff, the show begins.

_**Lights out!**_

Pigtails: Woah! He really can turn off the lights!

There are fast movements heading towards Valentino.

Valentino: What the fuck!? Someone took my hat!

A spotlight shines on the bird cage.

T.V. guy: The hell!? He really did get out! But how?

**Coda-Fighting Gold**

Another spotlight shines on the exit, where Daniel is tugging his jacket like a certain Jojo character! He's even wearing Valentino's top hat!

Quemaleon: ***Yellow* **I, The Neon Blooded Thespian: Quemaleon, have a duty to spread my performance to everyone in this hellhole! I will break the shackles of fate as I belong to none other than thyself!

He opens the door and runs past the guards.

Guard: Hey boss, there's a small guy with your hat currently running down the hall.

Valentino: Well don't just stand there! GET HIM! And don't you dare lay a scratch on my hat!

Guard: You got it, Boss.

They chase him down.

Classy Lady: I can see why you find him interesting.

Alastor: Hahaha! He never fails to entertain.

We cut to Quemaleon being pursued by more guards. He reaches the main room where all the strippers are dancing on the poles for the horny customers. He jumps on the stage to the dismay of everyone.

Random fish bloke: Ey! Get off the stage!

He approaches the dog pole dancer and caresses her face.

Quemaleon: ***Violet* **You seem unsatisfied. Do you want emancipation?

Pole dancer: W-What are you talking about?

Quemaleon: You can hide it all you want, but your eyes and movements tell me everything I need to know. There is a place where you can have a second chance. It's called Hazbin Hotel. The people there can help you with everything you need.

Guards: Hey! Give us the hat back and we won't rough you up as much. *Chuckles*

Quemaleon: With an offer like that, how could I not accept? *Faces the dancer* Think about it.

He climbs on the pole and crawls on the ceiling.

Guard: Shoot the fucker down!

The light source is cut off and they all shoot randomly.

Grunt: You have something glowing on you.

The guard checks his shoulder and it's covered with orange blood. In fact, they all have colored substances on them. Ironically, the Guard had his guard lowered and someone snatches his gun and they fire away at them. The spotlight shines on them who are bleeding on the floor with an injured Quemaleon being in the middle.

Quemaleon: ***Black* **Such is the fate of the slaves. Those who don't have the will for freedom, will only have suffering waiting for them. Those that want it, Hazbin Hotel will be the destination for your salvation. Don't let others or yourselves deny you of a second chance.

More goons show up. He runs towards the exit, but there is more waiting outside. They surround him.

Guard #2: Nowhere to go, asswipe!

Quemaleon: ***Red* **Do you seriously believe I wouldn't know there be more of you? *Smirk* Go ahead. Fire away.

Even outside, he cut off every lightsource, making the entire city pitch black. They fired at where he would've been, but that meant they shot each other instead. The light fades in and they're groveling on the floor tending their wounds. But Quemaleon is nowhere to be seen!

Quemaleon: Over here!

They look up to find him on top of a white limousine.

Quemaleon: You guys should not have your legs wide open for me to easily crawl through.

We cut for a moment to the Overlords.

Valentino: Can they seriously not handle one guy!?

Classy Lady: You've underestimated him. That was the problem.

Alastor: And according to what my shadows are telling me, he's driving away using your limousine.

Valentino: What!? *Checks his pocket* That son of bitch pickpocketed my keys!

We cut back to Quemaleon, who arrived at the hotel and is on top of the sign, looking over at the city.

Quemaleon: Alastor sees Hell as a place of entertainment. I provide that entertainment, but unlike him, I use my talents to help the unfortunate souls. *Looks up to Heaven* I may not be able to keep my promise, but I'll make sure Qwais, Lilian and even Bob be up there with you. Now that's a goal I can realistically reach. Better go in and help Charlie, cause the show has only begun!

_End of Redemption Through Sin_

**Welp that's the end of this arc. I want to thank everyone who took the time reading. This story has definitely gone through many evolutions. But I somehow managed to weave it. This has been a wild ride for me and I like to appreciate the show for letting me use their source material. I like to tell hopefulness in a hopeless situation and what better place than Hell. It's never too late to change for the better. Stay frosty guys!**


End file.
